Finnick and Annie oneshots
by MermaidOdair
Summary: Small odesta oneshots, some of them may be AU.
1. Back Home

_**Odesta prompt! Odesta baby in the ocean for the first time... I don't have to mention that i want finnick to be alive, do i?**_

They were finally going back home, back to district four, the only place they wanted their baby to grow up.

Their son was already six months old, they planned to have the baby in four but since Finnick needed to stay in the hospital for a long time, their son never saw the ocean.

The train stopped and Annie carried their son in her arm while Finnick held the bags and wrapped an arm arround her waist, They didn't even went home they ran straight to the beach.

Finnick dropped the bags on the sand and picked his son from Annie's arms and he and Annie walked to the water, they sat there and their baby giggled every time they go his by the water.

"I can't belive it Finn. We're finally home." Annie said smiling.

"And we are never leaving. Thank you for making me the happiest person on earth." Finnick said kissing her cheek.

Their baby giggled again.

"And you're loving it, aren't you little one?" Finnick asked tickling his son, which only made him giggle more.

They stayed there for a few hours and only left after they watched the sunset, they walked home, hand in hand and smiling.

No one would ever hurt them again, there was no more panic attacks, no more capitol trips, no more hunger games. They would be able to live the life they always dreamed of.


	2. Baby's Birth

_**odesta prompt finnick running from his own hospital room to be with annie when she goes into labor.**_

Finnick was sitting on his own hospital bed, Annie had went to pick him something to eat, and the he heard a scream, a scream of pain, he knew that scream ver well, it was Annie's.

Finnick tried to run, to find her but he was stopped by a few doctors.

"Calm down Mr. Odair, your wife is in labor, can you just sit and wait, You're not ready to go in there yet, you can't leave your bedroom."

"I am not going to stay here!" Finnick yelled. "My wife is having my son, and none of you can stop me!" Finnick said running away, they did tried to stop him, but they all failed, even tough running like this hurted him a lot, his need to see Annie was stronger.

He reached her room and she was already there on the bed, crying in pain. Her face lift up when she saw him.

"Finn! I didn't think they would let you come."

"They tried, but they can't stop me." He said grabbing her hand and holding it tight, he kissed her hair every time she screamed in pain.

She was in labor for hours, feeling lot of pain and crying a lot, but it was all worth it in the end. Their baby was born and Finnick cut the umbilical cord.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" Annie smiled.

"Just like his mommy." Finnick said kissing his son's forehead and then Annie's.

"So, i've been thinking abou a name and maybe we could call him Luca Finnick ."

"Luca Finnick Cresta Odair? I like it."

"I love you."

"And I love you too." Finnick said kissing her softly.


	3. Baby News

** Annie tells Finnick she is pregnant.**

She was feeling sick every morning now. At first she didn't cared much, but it was worse now. Finnick insisted that Annie went to a doctor, she refused so he had to carry her there.

They received some glances from the people arround but Finnick didn't cared, he was worried about her, really worried.

"Finnick, Annie! Is anything wrong?" Asked mrs. Everdeen, katniss mother.

"Annie's been sick every morning, i don't know why?"

"Have you eaten well?" She asks looking at Annie who nods at her.

"I'll make a few blood tests." She said picking Annie's arm with a needle "I'll be back soon."

They waited for a few hours nad Finnick was getting really worried now, pacing on the room.

"I have news! i know what Annie has."

"Is she sick? will she be okay? why took you so long?" Finnick asked nervously running a hand trough his hair.

"I think Annie should tell you." She said with a wink and whispering something on Annie's ear.

Her face was emotionless, like she was in shock, then she smile secretly at mrs. Everdeen who left the room.

"Don't worry, it is fine. We will just get what we always wanted." she said smiling at placing a hand on her stomach.

"No way!" Finnick smiled.

"Yes way! we will have a baby!"

At this Finnick ran and spun her arround, smiling so widely his face might rip apart, they would finally have the family they always dreamed of.


	4. Alive

**Finnick is alive.**

He is dead, _dead, dead, dead, dead._

This words take a long time to sink in. My Finnick is dead, and he didn't even knew we will have a baby. Something in me tells me it's not true that he is alive, I tried to tell everyone but they don't belive in me.

They all say that a part of him will always live in me. they say my son it's a part of him i will never lose, but Finnick is alive.

I think about this while i look at old pictures of me and Finnick the rebels managed to get from our home in victor's village, I am still in thirteen because the doctors say it will be better to have the baby here, since they want to make sure me and the baby will be fine and I have no one left in four.

I just wish Finn were here, he always wanted to have kids I remember when we talked about it for the first time.

_"Ann." Finnick asked me in a quiet voice, nearly a whisper._

_"Yes?" I look up from the book i am reading and find him staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes that are sparkling. He put on his book on the couch and holds both my hands._

_"I was wondering, would you like to have kids one day?" He asks and I nod._

_"How many? I always want to have three." He says grinning, like I just gave him the best present in the world._

_"Three? sounds pretty good to me." I say and he kisses me gently on the lips and goes back to his book._

I smile at that memory and hear a knock on the door.

I get up from the small couch in the compartment Finnick and i shared and wrap my arms arround the shirt i am wearing, it was Finnick's favorite shirt.

I hear another knock on the door and I open it, not believing on what I am seeing.

"Ann. It is so good to see you."

"Finn?" I ask thinking this is just my imagination.

"Yeah, it's me. I am sorry." he says hugging me tight.

"It's okay, you're here now, that is all that matters. I knew you would come back to me." I say and he lifts me up and spins me arround. I am crying and so is he but they are happy tears.

"I will alway be here for you. Always." He says and I nod.

He carries me bridal style to our bed and we talk, Finnick tells me what happened in the capitol and how he ran away from the explosion and stayed in a hospital on district one until a few days ago. I am so relieved to find he is alive I nearly forget to tell him I am pregnant.

"Finnick, I need to tell you something." I say and he nods.

"Do you remember when we talked about having kids and you said you wants three?" I ask and he nods.

"Well, in seven months we will have baby number one." I say taking his hand and placing it on my baby bump.

"I-I, we will have a baby?" He asks me smiling so widely I think his face may split in two,.

"Yes. I found out a few days after you left, they didn't let me call you and then they said you died, so I never got to tell you." I say and he hugs me.

"I am the happiest person on earth, do you know that?" He says after a while, we stay there hugging each other for a long time, happy to finally have the life we always wanted.


	5. Reaping

It was reaping day again, and honestly I am scared, I didn't did what snow asked me to and I just know someone I care will get hurt, maybe my sister, It is her first year, she only has one slip of paper, Or maybe it will be Annie, My sweet, brave best friend.

Our escort Lila reaches the stage and begin her boring speech, it is the same thing every year. She will talk, show us a video and she will send a kid to its death.

"Well, wasn't this just perfect?" She says in her annoying voice."Well, let's choose our lucky girl then."

She put's her hands on the bowl and after a while she holds a slip of paper, the only thing I can think now is _please not them._

"Annie ..." Please not her, please not her "Cresta."

She walks to the stage confidently, but I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"No." I whisper , I don't notice who the boy is all I am focused now is Annie, and how to bring her home.

After this the tributes are rushed in the justice building, to say goodbye to their loved ones. Annie doesn't have any family, the only ones that will visit her are me and Lucy.

Lucy is crying softly next to me, she goes in first, they talked for a few minutes and when she came back, she wasn't crying.

I walked in the room soon after and hugged Annie as tight as I could. I didn't even realised I was crying until Annie spoke.

"It will be Fine, don't cry for me Finn." She said and I sniffed.

"I can't, I can't stop crying, because it is my fault." I said and she looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes, that apart from what I tought, they weren't filled with hate.

"It is not your fault Finn, It's their fault. Not yours." She said, as much as I want to belive in them I know it is my fault too. If I hadn't said no, she wouldn't be hurt, she would be reaped.


	6. The Bet

"Ann." I asked with as mirk in face, this is going to be fun.

"What?" She groaned, she was sleeping, over a blanket on the beach.

"I know I can beat you at a swim race anytime."

"Do you? Is this a bet Odair?" She asked, siting up and smirking.

"It is, I can win you and You know it, You're not as good as the great, awesome Finnick Odair."

"What will I get if I win?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"We'll see, but there is no way you will win." I asked standing up and pulling her with me.

We ran to the ocean and we swam as fast a s we could to a rock that was about 600 meters away from shore, I was way ahead of her so I stopped and said.

"See I can beat you anytime Cresta." I was talking way too much, that I didn't even realised she passed me and was already near the rock, I swam as fast as I could but it was too late, she was already siting on the rock with a huge grin on her face.

"Ha! I won." She sang. "You really should stop being a show off."

"Fine." I sighed." What will you want?" I asked sitting on the rock near her.

"This." She said leaning in and kissing me. Maybe loosing wasn't that bad.

"If I get a kiss, every time I lose, I would lose for you anytime."

**_I had so much fun writing this, it is just so cute._**


	7. Chapter 7

**One of Finnick's clients finds about his relationship with Annie.**

This just gets worse every time, Every time I need to leave my Annie to be with those Capitol people just feels like torture to me. I am laying on the bed with a client now, she is sleeping, but I am not, I never sleep while I am here.

"Finnick, What is this?" Oh, no, she's awake.

"This what?" I groan, trying not to sound annoyed by her voice.

"This." She says handing me a piece of rope, not any rope, a necklace Annie gave me, It was hers, she wore it on her reaping, but it wasn't her token. Her token was a bracelet I made for her.

"It's just a piece of rope, nothing important." I say, she doesn't look convinced tough.

"Last year's victor wore this on her reaping." She replies and I know she figure it out.

"It's probably just similar, there are a lot of ropes like it in four." I try but she still doesn't look convinced.

"You're in love with her." She says as a matter of fact.

"What?" I reply.

"I thought there was something going on during the tour and now I am sure. Snow will love to know this." She says.

"Please don't, He will hurt her more han he already has, please don't." I beg but my words have no effect, she grabs her phone and dial a number anyway.

"How long are you in love with her?" She asks suddenly putting the phone down.

"We've met when we were kids and I love her ever since." I answer honestly.

"That is why you always do as Snow say?" She asks.

"Yes, if I don't do he hurt someone I love, first were my parents and then he sent her to the arena, I just don't want her to get hurt." I say letting tears fall.

"I won't tell." She says and leaves the room.


	8. The Date

It's today, in less than ten minutes I will be on a date with Finnick Odair, the school swim team star, the most popular guy, who strangely likes me. It wasn't easy for me to accept his offer, he just keeps acting different, he is one person with his popular friends and other with me. I guess that going outr with him may give me my answer on who he really is.

"What should I wear?" I ask myself, looking in the mirror. I decide for some jeans and a floral shirt, I don't need to dress up, He might just be playing with my heart. I just let my hair down and I don't even apply make up.

_Ding-dong , _The doorbell rang and it can only be him, I open the door with a smile.

"Whoa Cresta! You're gorgeous." He grins.

"You're not too bad yourself Odair." I answer, and he truly is, with his messy hair and red t-shirt and some balloons in his hand.

"They are for you." He begins "I wanted to buy you flowers but the shop was closed."

"It is okay." I answer and he takes my hand, and we begin walking, I am not sure where ware going so I decide to ask him.

"A really nice place, don't worry." He smiles.

We walk for a few more minutes, he took me to a meadow, it's a beautiful place, I gasped and squeezed his hand.

"I take you like it then?" He smirks.

"I did." I say siting on a blanket on the grass.

"First of all, I want to say that I am sorry." He speaks.

"What?"

"For being an idiot, it's just that I sometimes act that way, so no one walks in my life and hurts me, It didn't work tough."He says apparently sensing what I wanted to know.

"Why it didn't work?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You walked in my life and changed me anyway. And I am sorry I if I ever was mean or rude to you, and for never stepping up and protection you of all these people who say all those mean things to you." He says and I smile "Not that you need protection. Am I messing this way too much?"

"No, not at all. But why me?" I ask.

"You're funny, smart, you like to help people, you're all the good things I am not." He says, looking me in the eye.

"You are all these things too Finnick, you just need to stop with this whole act you have." I answer kindly.

"Thank you Annie." He speaks and pauses siting closer "If I stop with this whole act will you go out with me again?"

"We'll see about that Odair." I answer and he laughs.

"It is better than a no." He says pulling me closer and kissing me, It si nothing like anything i have ever felt before, It is like there is no one in the world but us two. Maybe he does like me after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A year after meeting and falling in love with Annie, Finnick feels like a changed man, but fears that going back to the Capitol will destroy everything that's he's learned.**

I've learned so much in the past year, so much about hope and love and now it will all be destroyed again. The capitol will take me away and destroy all the good things Annie has hepled me in to. All the good things I've become.

I am on my bed now, laying next to Annie, she is sleeping so peacefully, but I am not, I can't sleep knowing what I will have to do, what will destroy me.

"Finn, what is wrong?" Annie asks, she always knows when something upsets me, even when I thy not to let it show, she knows, I think she knows me better than I do.

"It's just, I need to be there tomorrow." I say not meeting her gaze.

"We talked about it, it is not your fault." She says lifting my chin with her finger so I am looking in her eyes.

"I just don't want it to destroy me." I sigh.

"Destroy you?"

"You've changed me, and I am scared I will lost all the good thing you gave me back, all the things you changed about me." I say honestly.

"It won't change you. You won't let it." She says " Besides I didn't changed you, It was all in there" She says placing her hand over my heart "And no one can take that away from you."

"But what if, I just come back the same way I was. What if I come back all broken?" I sigh and let the tears fall, tears of fear and mostly tears of love, love for Annie, whom I know will always be here for me.

"Then I will put you back together. Even if it takes me a lifetime." She says and hugs me, I kiss the top of her head and we fall asleep like that, holding on to each other, always putting each other back together.


End file.
